Nicki Minaj: My Truth
Nicki Minaj: My Truth is a three-part special of never-before-seen footage of Nicki Minaj in her personal and professional life. Part 1 of the trilogy will premiere on E! on Sunday November 4, 2012 at 10:30pm EST. The following two episodes will air the following two Sundays (November 11 and November 18, 2012). Background On September 26, at her perfume signing, Perez Hilton asked if she would be ready for a reality-type show, Minaj said, "I am still considering idea. I will say that I find the more people see, is the more they understand, and then it's the more they like you," she said.Nicki Minaj 'Still Considering' Reality Show Retrieved September 28, 2012. "When you pull them in your world, they see you as a real person. I'm not running away from it anymore." However, Perez reported that such a series is already filming, and will air on E!.EXCLUSIVE! Nicki Minaj Is Getting Her Own E! Reality Series! Retrieved September 28, 2012. The rumor was confirmed by E! on September 28. E! confirmed that the Young Money rapper is set to appear in three specials on the network beginning in November.Nicki Minaj Confirmed For Three Reality Specials Retrieved September 28, 2012. This is hardly the first time Minaj has been the subject of a special of this nature. Back in 2010, she let MTV cameras into her life for "My Time Now." On October 28, 2012, a fan asked Nicki on Twitter if My Truth will be My Time Now on steriods, she replied by saying, "yes babe". It has been revealed that we will see some studio footage of The Re-Up, Nicki's house, and her without makeup on. We won't see her real hair though. Ratings *Episode 1: 679,000 views (0.4 rating) *Episode 2: 585,000 views (0.3 rating) Sneak Peeks Episode 1 Plot On the premiere episode, the hip-hop diva takes cameras along as she records her new album Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded – The Re-Up, rehearses for her arena tour, and prepares for her first day on the job at “American Idol.” In addition to showing who’s the boss, the business-minded femcee launches her first fragrance at Macy’s, confronts Perez Hilton about spreading rumors, and shoots the video for “The Boys.” Viewers are introduced to her crew including right-hand man Safaree and get a peek at her lavish mansion in Malibu.Rap-Up.com Video: ‘Nicki Minaj: My Truth’ (Premiere Episode) Episode 2 Plot Nicki Minaj shared more of her journey on the second episode of her E! reality show “Nicki Minaj: My Truth.” The 30-minute episode picked up where she left off last week on the set of “The Boys.” She meets up with choreographer Laurieann Gibson to rehearse for her “Pink Friday: Reloaded” tour, going over outfits and learning some new moves including one involving a stripper pole. Although Nicki is hesitant to slide down it at first, she eventually gives in. Lil Wayne makes a cameo when Nicki visits him at The Hit Factory in Miami so he can record his verse for her new song “Hell Yeah” (His verse ended up on “High School”). She also addresses her infamous feud with fellow “American Idol” judge Mariah Carey. She refused the comments Mariah told Barbara Walters (“If I had a gun, I would shoot that bitch”) and fired back at “The View” host (“Am I not good enough for you to get my side ’cause I’m a little black girl that raps?”). “Twenty minutes before that happened, she egged me on,” Nicki told Young Money president Mack Maine. “I stormed off the stage ’cause I didn’t want to do that. I left and when I came back, it was another jab…. She’s admitted that she did not want another female doing the show thinking that somebody was coming to steal her shine.” She then let the viewers see her house as she was shooting her part for Alicia Keys’ “Girl on Fire” video at her mansion in Malibu.Rap-Up.com Video: ‘Nicki Minaj: My Truth’ (Episode 2) Retrieved November 12, 2012. The episode ends after Nicki, Laurieann, SB, and the rest of the crew go over the setlist for the tour. Episode 3 Plot In the last chapter, Nic rehearses for her first arena tour in the U.K. and discusses her fear of failure. When she arrives at the venue in England, she discovers that the custom stage has not been set up, which does not bode well with her. With two hours to go until showtime, she attempts to do a soundcheck without the stage. She is 37 minutes late to start the concert due to technical difficulties. While it seems like a success, part of the stage fails to light up, which makes Nicki very upset. She calls an emergency production meeting to fix things. Eventually she’s able to get things right and the next show goes off without a hitch. Before leaving for her next gig, she makes sure to say hi to her Barbz outside the venue and take photos. “They feel more like my friends than my fans,” says Nicki of her connection to Team Minaj. References Category:Projects Category:TV Category:2012 Category:Documentaries